Darkness Within
by zekesbabe
Summary: Kai's a vampire...understandable. Mariahs an innocent virgin...I'M BEING SERIOUS! And now for the wacky part...REI'S A REVERAND! Somethings not right with this picture. Read it to work out the catch. But you must review!
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Within**

It had been so long. So long since a young girl had wandered into his territory. To smell the air around her. So innocent. So pure. It was a shame that her life, which had just begun, should now end. But so is life. As the heavenly father giveth. The heavenly father taketh away. Or so they say at funerals. He should know. He attended his own.

Dark of night. No light. Light protects those from the dark…just as dark protects those from the light. It's all the same. Humans need light…vampires need dark. Each protects in their own way.

He stepped down and alighted the steps to the church. She was in there. Crying…oh the sweet scent of tears. Delightful. Fresh innocence…spattered…by the recent loss of one held close. Oh it has been said…the church is a sanctuary. The church will protect. The heavenly father will dote upon those who repent.

Bull. There is no father. Only what these fools who desire money make up. They need money…think…how can we get the money? Oh I know…lets start a belief. We can get all the money from those religious twits. Money money money money. Guess that Abba song was right. _#money money money...must be funny…in a rich mans world# _All the religious leaders live in a posh home.

Enough. She is leaving. The only person in the next few kilometres. Oh glorified. The sweet coppery taste of blood. As blissful…as life replenishing…as refreshing… Most people believe drink and drugs make someone high. Delusional. Insane. Well I do them all…I guess it's good I'm not a someone.

Pink. Oh that beautiful colour. I remember when I was in the living. That colour signified my bliss. My haven. She has left the…haven…of the church and has passed me. What am I? Can you see me? Or are you too mixed up in your own confusion? You poor fool. This is boring. I'm standing here talking to myself…to my own mind. Hell I have been alone too long. Come back to me my kitty cat. You are mine. You will give me back the life I have been eagerly awaiting. You…are mine…

Mariah was miserable. The love of her life had passed on to the next world. She kneeled in a pew and bowed her head in worship.

"Dear Lord,

Although my one true love has passed on in vengeance. Please. Forgive him.

He doesn't know what he thinks. He was taken over a very long time ago by something evil.

Please. Give him your guidance. You have given the world so much love.

You have helped us through so much. I ask you this favour. I know it is not my place to do so.

But understand my Lord. I love him. Thank you Heavenly Father

Amen"

Her head stayed bowed for a few more minutes as she recited a bible verse she held dear.

"For God so loved the world.

He gave his only son.

That whoever believed in him.

Shall not die.

But have eternal life."

She made the holy sign before rising to her feet. She walked to the front of the church and dropped every penny she had with her, silently praying that the Lord would take upon her his pity and help her late love, and lit a candle.

Bowing her head yet again she turned and left the safety and cosy atmosphere of the church. A shadow watched her leave from the very depths of the back.

She fled down the step, knocking into something. She didn't stop to look back but apologised hastily, though sure she had not seen another body once leaving the church.

She had been in every night this week. Crying for…who he was not sure. "Mariah." He murmured. "I wish your pain could be soothed." He said sadly. As he watched her go down the steps he caught a shadow in the corner of his eye. He narrowed both eyes. This part of the town had been rumoured to play host to some of the deadliest creatures alive…or those not alive.

If they are out now…they must be hunting. He thought as he watched Mariah move further away into the pitch of the night. Long since had he given up on stealing her heart. He knew she would die a virgin. She devoted herself to her love…even though he brought about his own destruction by delving into the dark arts.

He stood by as she scurried forward. She had felt him…he knew that. She was looking behind her while running. Trying to work out…who…or what…was following her. She collided with him. "I'm sorry." She murmured looking to him fearful. She gasped and took a step back.

"Leave her alone vampire."

The 'Vampire' looked back. "Father." He muttered.

Mariah looked at the new spoken voice. "Rei?" She asked. Suddenly realising what he had said she shrieked and backed away from the Vampire.

The vampire smirked darkly. "Such a pretty young thing. So full of life." He said calmly, twisting a lock of her long hair in his fingers.

Rei stepped forward. "Kai you are not allowed in this part of the city. You will be hunted and killed." He growled.

As Kai stepped forward, hunger evident on his face Mariah squealed and turned, running for her life. Kai tutted. "You made me lose my dinner." He said to an empty alley. Chuckling he shrouded himself into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness Within**

**RECAP:**

Mariah looked at the new spoken voice. "Rei?" She asked. Suddenly realising what he had said she shrieked and backed away from the Vampire.

The vampire smirked darkly. "Such a pretty young thing. So full of life." He said calmly, twisting a lock of her long hair in his fingers.

Rei stepped forward. "Kai you are not allowed in this part of the city. You will be hunted and killed." He growled.

As Kai stepped forward, hunger evident on his face Mariah squealed and turned, running for her life. Kai tutted. "You made me lose my dinner." He said to an empty alley. Chuckling he shrouded himself into the shadows.

**NOW:**

Mariah fled the scene as fast as she could, trying to think where she would be safer. Eventually she decided the house of God would be the best option so, she scurried back up to the old church and knelt before the crucifix quivering from fear. She through her prayers squeezing her eyes tightly shut as if to try and block out everything unholy. Gasping as she heard footsteps behind her, she whipped around. Seeing who it was she flung herself into the arms of the newcomer. "It's all right Lady Mariah. He's gone now." Rei murmured stroking her beautiful soft hair.

Heaven knows how much he loved her but it seemed God did not favour him. This beautiful creature had been betrothed to the devils new henchman. He was only glad to know that she had realised how evil he had become and left before anything got out of hand. "My Lady. I ask you to sleep in the church tonight. That dark creature could be anywhere and I do not dare risk your life by letting you leave." He said, setting her down on the front pew. (1)

Mariah nodded, not wishing to go outside again. Rei smiled and stood up to fetch her a blanket and a spare cushion. Upon his return he smiled to see Mariah on her knees and praying silently. He placed the items he had brought back on a nearby pew and knelt behind her saying his own silent prayer. Once he had finished he stood and took the blanket and cushion to the side room where there were always a couple of beds just in case anyone sought sanctuary. After laying them out he went out the front and waited for Mariah to finish her prayer. "Bless this house my Lord. Amen." She murmured.

Rei smiled and took her hand. "I have made up a bed for you my Lady." He said leading her to the side room. Her eyes lingered on the religious robe he had brought her to wear for that night. "Holy water has blessed these items of clothing." Rei smiled before going to the door to give her some privacy to change. "Would you like some chicken soup?" He asked.

Mariah smiled gratefully, "Thank you. That would be very gracious." She said before hearing the door click closed. She sighed and sat fingering the clothing. "Kai. How could you do this?" She murmured before changing. "It was supposed to be so perfect. You, me and the rest of our lives." She sobbed. "How could you turn against our Lord to go to the dark angel?" She cried, throwing her head onto the pillow. She lay like that for nearly ten minutes until a small knock came at the door, followed by a voice informing her the soup was prepared.

She shakily stood and glanced at the mirror on the far side. She picked up a comb from the bedside table and ran it through her hair. As a lady it was inappropriate to be seen as untidy, she remembered while placing her comb down. She unwound a ribbon, which she normally carried around her wrist, and tied her hair up. Once happy with her appearance, the blotchy eyes would have to be red and swollen, she went through the door and took her place next to Rei, graciously accepting the bowl of soup from him.

Rei studied her. She seemed happy enough, minus the teary eyes anyway. "Lady Mariah, you do not have to be ashamed." He said softly, flinching when Mariah's gaze bore into his. "Anybody would understand you had nothing to do with Kai's treachery against our Lord." He murmured looking away.

"Please sir." Mariah said quietly. "Please do not refer to him as treacherous. With all due respect, I believe he was misguided." She took a spoonful of soup and studied it carefully. "Kai was one of the most dedicated men to our Lord. I do not believe he would have a simple change of heart." She said before blowing carefully on the soup-filled spoon. Rei sighed. Loyal to the end. That was what he loved about Mariah. She wouldn't hear a bad word about anyone…even a vampire.

"Mariah." Rei said before standing and going to the window. "Come here." He called. Mariah stood and moved to the window next to him. They both stared out of the window, as best they could, as it was a heavy rainy evening. "What do you see when you look out there?" He asked turning his head to face her. Mariah looked up from the window and searched his eyes for what he meant. "I see a world full of sin. Something that our Lord tried so hard to eradicate. Darkness looms over our Earth. It will not survive much longer." He continued staring back outside. "The Earth is dying. It sounds strange I know. But the Earth is in its final years." He said sadly.

Mariah looked down. "I see the same. Darkness. Pain. Misery." Her gaze wandered back to the window as a small boy was seen walking, in apparent agony, to the town centre. "Those who can afford to give to the poor keep to themselves. Those who can't afford it either share or die." She sobbed looking away.

A sound of clapping reached their ears. Rei whirled around, only to be lifted from his feet and thrown against the wall. He cried out as he came into contact with bibles, candles, and monetary donations. Mariah screamed as two glowing crimson eyes came to meet hers. She clapped her hands over her eyes only to have them pulled away. "Now now love." The owner of the crimson eyes mocked. "Whatever happened to obeying your husband?" Kai stood back and pulled her close to him. His arm snaked around her waist holding her securely against him. "Thank you priest for protecting my wife to be. But you should know by now…Holy Water cannot beat the king." He sneered before sweeping out of the church leaving Rei in a pool of his own blood.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**MY LOVELY PEOPLE! HAVE YOU MISSED THIS STORY? I'LL TELL YOU NOW…I ONLY THOUGHT ABOUT UPDATING BECAUSE I WATCHED DRACULA 2001 THIS MORNING! IT WAS AMAZING!**

1 – For those that don't know. A pew is that really hard bench, which sometimes has a velvet cushion on it that people sit on when they're in church. There's a slot for your feet (even though its supposed to be used to put your bible and song book on). And when you try to get out of it in a rush you fall and collide with the person opposite!

**Anyway…no more updates for this beautiful story until I reach 20 reviews for the whole thing! So I need a grand total of 14 reviews. If you like this fic and want to read more…GET YOUR FRIENDS TO READ AND REVIEW IT YOU FOOLS! OR KAI WILL COME DOWN ON YOU AND SUCK YOUR GUTS OUT!**

**TO:**

**Sarina Blade**

Thanks for the review I hope you liked the extra detail and next chappie I will include what happened to Kai!

**An infamous some one**

Thanks for the review Mariah is indeed Kai's fiancée and no…Rei simply crushes over her. So what it is, is Kai love loves Mariah and Mariah love loves Kai. Rei love loves Mariah but Mariah only sees him as the father of the church. I never actually thought of the pun where Kai says "father" in the first chapter…not until now…so I may rewrite it depending what feedback I get. Who knows…there may be a supernatural twist in the end!

**Kathy & Chelsey**

Thanks for the review I hope you liked this chapter (if you are still reading it at all). I tried not to take too long…only a few months! Promise I'll update quicker next time!

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review

**WolfsDarkPhoenix**

Thanks for the review Hope you liked!

**Tiger.d.kim**

Thanks for the review


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness Within

Darkness Within

RECAP:

Mariah looked down. "I see the same. Darkness. Pain. Misery." Her gaze wandered back to the window as a small boy was seen walking, in apparent agony, to the town centre. "Those who can afford to give to the poor keep to themselves. Those who can't afford it either share or die." She sobbed looking away.

A sound of clapping reached their ears. Rei whirled around, only to be lifted from his feet and thrown against the wall. He cried out as he came into contact with bibles, candles, and monetary donations. Mariah screamed as two glowing crimson eyes came to meet hers. She clapped her hands over her eyes only to have them pulled away. "Now now love." The owner of the crimson eyes mocked. "Whatever happened to obeying your husband?" Kai stood back and pulled her close to him. His arm snaked around her waist holding her securely against him. "Thank you priest for protecting my wife to be. But you should know by now…Holy Water cannot beat the king." He sneered before sweeping out of the church leaving Rei in a pool of his own blood.

NOW:

Rei awoke, surprised as he had expected to be dead, in the church. Sitting up he barely noticed the dull throb in his head. Taking in the surroundings he was confused, he was laid on a bed, covered in red satin sheets, spreads and feather filled pillows. Black velvet drapes surrounded the bed, keeping all light, except the light from tall lit blood red candles, at bay. The last thing he remembered was Kai knocking him the opposite end of the church!

Lying next to him, unconscious was Mariah, her hair fanned out around her, draped over her shoulders, her head turned towards Rei, her hands resting palm upwards at the sides of her head. "My lady." He gasped sitting up quickly and moving a few inches away from her; after all…it was improper to lie beside a woman who was married, even though technically she was a widower.

Sitting there, staring at her a few moments he felt relieved as he saw the subtle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. At least she wasn't dead, yet. Getting shakily to his feet he grimaced as his head began to throb a bit harsher. Reaching for his cross to say a quick prayer he began to panic once realising the silver piece was missing.

This was obviously the vampire's domain. It dark and dank, devoid of any homely feel to it. He turned back to Mariah, worried for her well being when suddenly he realised her eyes were open and watching him. "My lady?" He asked uncertainly. The way her eyes were fixated on his terrified him to no end.

"Rei?" She whispered, relief flooded the reverend as she uttered that. He knelt next to her and took her hand.

"My lady, are you all right?" He asked, full of concern. "What do you remember?" He placed a hand to her cold clammy forehead, internally shuddering at how icy she felt.

Mariah shook her head, meaning that she remembered nothing, the same as Rei himself didn't. He studied her a moment before realising something didn't look right. She seemed different. Paler, of course that could just be the candlelight but still…that's when he noticed them, white fangs glinting as the flame caught them.

He dropped her hand and launched across the room in fear. "My Lord, your will be done, forgive us our sins." He began chanting in a blind panic when suddenly something caught his eye. Glancing down he spied his cross. Relief flooded him as he grabbed it, only to drop it almost instantly.

Mariah winced as the scent of burning reached her. "Rei?" She asked timidly, standing up and appearing to glide to him. "Are you all right?" She gasped as she saw the black burned mass of skin in Rei's palm where the cross had touched him. "Rei? You're a…?" She stammered as Rei turned on her.

"Back fiend!" He demanded harshly, trying to gain an inch of calm in his demeanour. Mariah stepped back as he advanced on her, fingers entwined to form the cross, despite the burning from his own fingers. A dark laugh paused them both in their tracks.

Kai appeared in a rush of black flames, black velvet cloak swinging around his muscular build, eyes sneering at the scene in front of him. "Reverend do not fight it, you are one of us now." He turned to Mariah, temporarily forgetting about Rei. "My love." He murmured, reaching out to her.

"Kai this isn't you." Mariah sobbed, to his surprise collapsing and cowering at his feet. "You're not well. A demon has taken over you. Please…seek help and our gracious Lord will help you." She begged, her head dropping stare at his feet.

"Not well? Seek help?" The vampire scoffed. "Au contraire my love I am _very _well. I feel exhilarated. My life has meaning…for once _I am alive_!" He knelt and placed his cool fingers underneath her chin, forcing her to look him straight in the eyes. "If you could just _imagine_ how wonderful it feels. To have time bow at your feet, to control the lives of mere mortals, to…" At that he closed his eyes in blissful reverence. "No matter, it is done…you will soon understand." He leaned down and tried to kiss her but she turned her face away.

Rei came forward, eyes fixed on him. "Why have you done this?" He demanded fearfully. "To take two faithful servants of God? He will strike you down!" He snarled.

Kai turned lazy eyes on him. "He has abandoned you priest." He stated calmly. "You belong to the night now…" He studied Mariah on the ground before him. "I will return when you've had time to collect your thoughts my love." He kissed her on the top of her head. "There is no way to escape." He stated before they tried anything stupid. With that, he disappeared in a burst of black flames once more, leaving them both to think hard about what was happening.

**TO:**

**Jashomara**

**Sarina Blade**

**Anon ******

**WolfsDarkPhoenix**

**KageAngel**

**KamiaKotai**

**sn0zb0z**

**Kathy**

**Anime18Emo**

**Bluestray**

**Chiame-Yoru**

**CrisscrossAnime**

**Iluvbeyblade**

**Lamanth**

**T & A babes**

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus**

**XxfreecokexX**

Thanks for the reviews you guys! As you can see, to reply individually would take forever! So I love you guys so much, thanks for reviewing for me. Hope you're not too mad with me for leaving it years and months to update.


End file.
